Watched
by Derekira
Summary: Caroline is in charge of watching the Augustine.


While I much prefer contributing AU or fic-based gif sets to the lovely folks within the fandom, I figured I might as well try my hand at a Carenzo one (two?) shot at the off chance that someone will look for Caroline/Enzo fanfiction. It will likely be a bit OOC but, hey, I tried and you can judge me for my bad writing skills all you'd like, I won't mind. :)

* * *

Caroline heard movement inside the cell she was guarding in the Salvatore's basement. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and listened to hear a very quiet groan and the creak of the cot that she had moved in there.

When they had decided they needed to intervene because of all the innocent people they killed, she and Stefan had snapped Damon and Enzo's necks and injected them with vervain to make them less dangerous, easier to move. Stefan decided separating the two murderous vampires was the best plan of action. Caroline not knowing exactly where Damon and Stefan were was even better; she could honestly tell the Augustine vampire that she didn't know if he asked.

"Are you finally awake?" Caroline called as she stood to look through the bars, although she was careful not to get to close. Any friend of Damon's obviously would be tricky, and likely dangerous, so she wasn't going to give him the chance to reach through and grab her. She was a lot smarter than that. "I have breakfast."

"Who are you?" His voice was strained and weary, but not broken. He sounded resigned to being locked up, something Caroline didn't understand at all.

"Your designated babysitter." She answered, waving a blood bag at him. "Believe me, I so don't want to be here. It was you or Damon, though, so here I am."

She watched him through the bars. He didn't move to take the blood bag from her, which surprised her. Wasn't he supposed to be some sort of badass, blood-thirsty killer? Shouldn't he want blood? Maybe he only liked blood from the vein. Why did she even care? Even more surprising, though, was he was watching her from where he sat. He looked emotionless, but she knew he wasn't, from what Stefan had told her.

"Are you going to take this or should I just pour it into a bowl and slide it under the door? I'd feel like a dog that way, personally, but whatever tickles your fancy." He didn't answer, just stared. Caroline sighed. This was going to be a long week. Instead of trying to get him to take the bag from her, she tossed it through the bars on the door as gently as she could. It landed in the middle of the floor without bursting open, although he didn't move an inch.

"You know, I'd drink up. Stefan didn't want me to give you any. Keep you weak and all that. But that seemed a little inhumane, you know. Locking you up _and_ starving you." She said easily. One corner of his mouth quirked upward for a millisecond, barely noticeable. But she noticed.

"Was that a smile? Should I be concerned?" She asked, unaffected by his silence. If he wouldn't talk, she'd talk so much his ears would bleed. "I mean, you haven't said more than a couple words since you woke up. Elena told me that you spoke to Damon a lot when you were both trapped. God knows I'm a lot prettier than he is."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much, love?" He spoke slowly, his accent making his words come off as incredibly arrogant, although she doubted he actually meant for them to.

"Don't call me love." she said automatically, her eyes darkening. It reminded her of the mistake she made in sleeping with Klaus. That had royally screwed up her relationship with Tyler, or lack thereof. She saw him lift an eyebrow, but before he opened his mouth to make some snide comment, she added, "And actually, no one has ever told me that."

"Probably because they can't get a word in edgewise." Caroline glared at him through the door, but he only smirked at her. He stood and walked to where the blood bag was, bending to pick it up. He took a sip and stared at the bag in disgust.

"You call this blood?" he asked, sounding as if he were in pain or being strangled.

"It's better than killing innocent people." Caroline raised her eyebrows, beginning to feel annoyed with him. Was this how Stefan always felt with Damon?

"And how would you know that I kill when I feed?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Really? How would I know? Hm, let's see. You killed my roommate after feeding on her, you killed Aaron Whitmore after feeding on him, you and Damon left a yellow brick road of death to follow when Stefan and I were hunting you down." Caroline stared at him, daring him to contradict her. "I'm _so_ sorry for assuming it wasn't safe to shove a compelled human in there with you but, unlike you, I actually care about people."

"You speak like you've dealt with someone like me before." He pointed out. God, that smirk was infuriating. Caroline thought he was boring when he wasn't speaking, but this was a lot worse.

"Because I have. And, in my experience, blood-thirsty, murderous sociopaths only care about one thing: themselves." She snapped, stepping back from the bars so she couldn't see him. She could hear him, chuckling softly to himself, though.

"Have I upset you, darling?" Caroline didn't bother answering. She sat back down, back to the wall, the way she had been before he woke up. She would simply ignore him until Damon was better and Stefan brought him back. Until then, she was stuck with the Augustine for company.

* * *

Just a super quick update to say thanks for the nice reviews. Means a lot :) I'm 99% sure I'll write a second part, I just need inspiration for it. Coming soon, hopefully within the week!


End file.
